Shot in the Dark
by junebug13669
Summary: Just an idea for a scene in a story I'm writing while I'm writing other stories. Background information inside. Also, it's Jyler.
1. Chapter 1

Shot in the Dark

**Background Information(Things You Need to Know)**

-At the end of Season 1/beginning of Season 2, Jeremy actually managed to turn himself into a vampire, though exactly how will be revealed later in the story(I was thinking the Masquerade episode).

-Tyler still had Caroline to help him with his werewolf-ism, though doesn't reveal his werewolf side to Jeremy until later in the story.

-Tyler and Jeremy end up being mates, which would not have happened if Jeremy was still a human. I'm basing it around the (god help me) Twilight imprinting thing. Yes, I've read Twilight and enjoyed it but I'm changing the whole imprinting thoughtline to fit my story.

-Tyler bit Jeremy and then offered himself up to Klaus in exchange for Jeremy's life. It worked and Tyler has been traveling around the US with Stefan and Klaus all summer.

-Tyler has been tentatively rekindling his romance with Jeremy and friendship with Caroline after he returned.

-Jeremy was shot by Sheriff Forbes and died but Tyler pleaded with Emily and the witches and Jeremy was brought back as a vampire. He can still see Anna and Vicki.

-Tyler has a half-sister by his father who arrived about three episodes into season 2. She is played by Lea Michele of Glee fame. She triggered the curse already and is Caroline's best friend and also has a crush on the blond but(for now) it's unreciprocated. I'm going all out with the gay/lesbian loving here, mainly because I think same sex couples are just SO. DAMNED. CUTE.

-I think that's all so on with the story! Also, I may provide little blurbs every once in a while so favorite/follow this and you may be happily surprised.

**Scene Background**

-This scene takes place during episode 3x05, The Reckoning. Tyler and Jeremy have just repaired their relationship to a stable place and are making out in the hallway when Rebekah interrupts them. She knocks Jeremy silly and drags Tyler into the gym as Jeremy dizzily follows and then the scene happens. And also, let me just say that this is probably both my favorite scene so far as well as my least favorite scene so I hope I've done it some sort of justice.

"Keep it up." Klaus taunted the short-haired brunette, running his fingers over her shoulder just enough to unbalance her but not enough to make her fall over.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked across the gym, defiance lacing her words and face as Klaus turned to her with a smile.

"Stefan's on a time out." he replied and everyone turned as the doors to the gym smashed open, revealing Bonnie dragging Matt along behind her.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena snapped, moving towards her friend but stopping when Klaus spoke.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up. Now, we can get started." he said, rubbing his hands together as he turned to Dana and Chad. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

Dana collapsed into Chad's arms as Klaus turned to Bonnie and cocked his head.

"I assume that you're the reason that Elena's still walking around alive?" he queried and Bonnie raised her chin.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." she spat and Matt grabbed her arm in the hopes of calming her down to within reason.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesireable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus finished, even as the doors to the gym banged open once more, revealing a young blond woman dragging Tyler by his neck into the gym.

The doors banged a third time as a dizzy looking Jeremy stumbled into them and then managed to make it through them.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." Klaus said, brandishing a hand in the trio's direction. "Word of warning-she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah spat, hauling Tyler around to her other side to keep him in the wicked game of keep away she was currently taunting Jeremy with.

"Get off of me!" Tyler snapped angrily, scratching at Rebekah's arm so hard that he drew blood.

"Hush now." Rebekah hissed and Tyler cried out as Rebekah buried her fangs deep into the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

Before anyone could understand what had happened, Rebekah was sliding across the slick floor of the gymnasium and Jeremy stood protectively over his boyfriend, vamped out and hissing as he crouched closer to Tyler, who groaned. Jeremy turned to check out his werewolf boyfriend, burying his face in the werewolf's neck and licking the blood away tenderly.

"You insolent brat!" Klaus said to Jeremy, laughing in amusement as Rebekah picked herself up of the floor. She had her arm around the younger vampire's neck before he could think about blinking.

"Leave him alone!" Elena called uselessly as Klaus hauled Tyler to his feet unwillingly and wrapping a thick arm around his neck.

"You've got spirit!" Klaus continued, ignoring Elena's pleas as he bit his wrist and forced it into Tyler's mouth even as Jeremy struggled against Rebekah's hold. "Let's hope your boyfriend's the same way."

"NO!" Jeremy yelled, scrabbling at Rebekah's arm and drawing more blood, even as Tyler's neck loosed a sickening snap and his body dropped to the floor of the gym. Klaus nodded at his sister, who released Jeremy and the younger boy flew towards the unmoving werewolf.

"No. No. No. No. Ty, please, Tyler, _please_. Wake up. Wake up." Jeremy begged, clutching desperately at Tyler's shirt, pulling him into his lap.

"I'm going to make this very simple-every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." Klaus explained to Bonnie, Elena, and Matt, voice taking on a deadly tone even as Jeremy continued to sob in the background. "It's quite horrible, actually."

The next second, Klaus held Jeremy by his neck and _squeezed_ so hard that Elena shrieked in fear for her brother.

"Do you know what happens when a werewolf finds it's true mate?" he asked, staring into Jeremy's clouding eyes before turning to the trio and squeezing again. "Well, depending on what happens, it can go either very badly or very well. I've heard that if they find one another and the wolf ends up dying, it's mate lives out the rest of it's-rather short-existence alone. Falling into a deep depression, pushing everyone away, looking for something that they'll never find."

Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it into Jeremy's mouth before Jeremy fell onto Tyler's body with a thunk, gasping for unneeded breath as Elena buried her face in Matt's shoulder sobbing.

"I wonder what would happen if I just..." Klaus began, pulling a wooden stake from somewhere and shoving it through Jeremy's chest before anyone could move. Elena was a sobbing mess by this point and Bonnie had slapped a hand over her mouth when she'd seen the stake.

Now, Romeo and Juliet had played itself out and both lovers lay dead on the gymnasium floor.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus spat, speeding over and gripping her by the throat. "And for Tyler's sake...and poor Jeremy's...you'd better hurry."

A/N: So what do you think? Should I go for more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene Background**

-This is the scene(s) taking place when Tyler reveals to Carol that he's a vampire.

-Obviously this is a cut scene, as there are other things that happen in between in the episode, but I wanted to show these in particular. Hopefully the line breaks are still there, but if not I've left in the lines of gibberish that seperate the scenes.

-In this set of scenes, we finally meet Ria, if only briefly. She triggered the family curse shortly before she arrived in town, so both she and Tyler chain themselves up in the ruins.

-She dislikes Carol, but the woman is letting her live in her home so Ria is civil towards her, if not warm.

-Caroline and Ria are absolute best friends in the way that Bonnie and Elena are best friends. It always seemed to me that in the show, Bonnie and Elena are the closer of the three, often leaving Caroline out of the loop on some things even when she wasn't a vampire.

-Tyler bites Ria in his anger at Carol. This plays a significant part in Ria and Tyler's relationship with one another somehow (I haven't figured that out quite yet).

Tyler watched his mother work in the study for a moment before speaking to her.

"You put vervain in the coffee this morning." he asked, crossing his arms as her head snapped up in surprise. "Why?"

"Vervain?" she asked, furrowing her brow in mock confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town." he said and her lips grew tight in response, giving her away. "You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. If Ria was a vampire. I want to know why."

Carol sighed and stood behind the desk, walking around as she spoke, reaching out to her son and putting her hands on his arms.

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. And Ria-she spends every other night over at Caroline's place. I had to know for sure." she murmured, looking Tyler in the face with a determined look.

"What does Caroline have to do with it?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them!" Carol spat, dropping her son's wrists angrily and turning away.

"Did you do something to her?" Tyler asked, his voice rising in anger and worry.

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her-" Carol began.

"Where is she, mom?" he interrupted, walking towards her.

"I can't let you be together." Carol said with an air of finality before heading back behind the desk.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler asked, following her to the desk. "Where is she?"

"You can't be with her." Carol snapped, looking up at him with mild annoyance. "She's a monster."

The look that crossed Tyler's face confused Carol as he took a step back in disbelief. It was for the best, she told herself. She was not expecting Tyler's next question.

"You don't know about me, do you? About Ria?" Tyler asked, the look of confusion changed to disbelief.

"Know what?" she asked, standing again. "Know _what_, Tyler?"

* * *

><p>fhiegboejksvnsjklgnsdlngd<p>

"Tyler, what is it? Just-" she was cut off as he yanked her roughly before she continued. "-just tell me!"

"You need to see for yourself." he snapped, dragging his mother down the stairs angrily, gripping her bicep with a little more force than necessary as he dragged her across the room.

"Took you long eno-why is she _here_?" Ria's voice rose in pitch as she noticed Tyler's hostage, cowering away from her own son.

"She needs to see, Ria. She needs to understand!" Tyler hollered at Carol, grabbing the chains Ria hadn't wrapped herself in before turning to his mother.

"Tyler, what the he-" Ria cut herself off by folding herself over, clutching her stomach in agony as she dropped to the floor and let out a yell of pain, drawing Carol's attention.

"You think Caroline's a monster, mom?" he growled out, snapping the chains around his wrists. "I'm the monster. Ria's the monster."

"What?" Carol asked, confused as she watched her son chain himself to the walls as her step-daughter convulsed with pain on her hands and knees.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Carol asked, truly scared at this point and Tyler turned back to her with a sick grin that terrified her before he spoke, shoving her into the cell and locking the door shut with a clang.

"Me, Uncle Mason, Ria, it's in our blood." he explained, anger rising before continuing. "It's our family curse."

"Tyler, why-"

"_She's got Caroline!_" Tyler growled angrily, turning on Ria and burying his teeth in her shoulder so fast she couldn't have moved out of the way if she'd tried. He let go to let loose another cry of agony, smashing himself to the floor as Carol tried to understand what was going on.

"Tyler, _what's happening?_" Carol shrieked, wrapping her frail hands around the bars as Tyler rolled on the ground in pain.

But Ria was still back on what Tyler had said.

_She's got Caroline! She's got Caroline! She's got Caroline!_

With a howl, Ria jumped at the bars of the cage that kept Carol Lockwood safe from them, trying desperately to reach the foul woman through the metal bars as she shrieked in fear.

Nothing mattered anymore to Ria. This woman had taken Caroline.

_Caroline_. Sweet, loving, kind Caroline.

This woman deserved nothing but death.

* * *

><p>gfhjkwlgtwk;svnos;gneonhe;sf<p>

Tyler groaned in pain as he awoke, lifting his head to glance around. His eyes landed blearily on his mother, who sat at the back of the cell with her knees pulled to her chest. She was quiet and tears had dried on her cheeks.

"I'll take care of it." Carol whispered, looking somewhere over Tyler's shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you." he breathed as Carol's eyes met his momentarily. Groaning again, he rolled onto his back, turning his head to find Ria sitting awkwardly, her position mirroring his mother's. "You okay?" he asked, voice breaking as he met her eyes.

"No." she deadpanned and not moving even as he pushed himself up and crawled towards her, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Will you be okay?" he asked dreading the answer. She looked away and that was when he noticed the bloody bite on her shoulder where he'd bitten her the night before.

It hadn't healed.

"I don't know." she said, turning her body away from him as if his touch burned her skin.


End file.
